Taken by the Breeze
by Indicate
Summary: Roxanne Weasley writes a letter to her late uncle Fred.


Dear Uncle Fred,

I know you'll never get this letter, but I want to write it anyway. My name is Roxanne Weasley, and I'm your niece. My dad is George Weasley, and he's your twin. But obviously you knew that; how could you not?

I never got a chance to meet you, but I wish I had. Dad speaks of you all the time; he never seems to tire of telling us about your antics at Hogwarts; like the time you tried to put your names into the Goblet of Fire, and it turned you into old men. He laughs as he recalls these things, but I can sense the sadness in his eyes. He knows that was the only time you two would ever see each other as old men.

It must be tough for him, mustn't it? Every time he looks in the mirror, you're there. All that's looking back at him is the face that you shared. But forget that, you musn't worry yourself.

Despite missing you, he is happy, mostly. After the Battle of Hogwarts, he did have a 'rebound' period, but my mum found him and turned him around. My mum's name is Angelina, and her maiden name was Johnson. She was on the same Quidditch team as you and dad, they tell me lots of stories about that too. I like to think that I have the same amount of skill as her in Quidditch; I have a brilliant broom! The profits from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes are massive, and for Christmas I got a Firefly Three Thousand.

Speaking of profits, they were enough to get my mum and dad a brilliant house, much better, dad says, than his childhood one. But he loves The Burrow much more than our house, although it is grander, and so do I. The Burrow just has a wonderful cosy feeling.

There is one rather large thing I haven't mentioned yet, which I suppose I should. This 'thing' is my older brother Fred. Obviously he's named after you. Dad says he's got the same attitude as you. He's forever pulling pranks on me, which gets annoying at times. I can never seem to get revenge on him; he's too good for me.

I guess it is good then that I always beat him on the Quidditch pitch, he's useless at sport. He talks about taking over the shop one day, but dad is reluctant. I think he wants his son to have more out of life. But I think that working in the shop would be perfect for him.

Fred has already designed his own pranks, such as the talking wand and the vanishing cloak. It would be impressive for a boy of his age; if he didn't test them out on me.

I also wrote this letter to tell you about your other brothers and your sister, how they are now.

Firstly, Ginny married Harry Potter. Dad tells me she always dreamed of being his wife, so she's got her wish! They both love each other dearly, and have three children; James Sirius, Albus Severus and Lily Luna. James and my brother are the dynamic duo; apparently they're like you and dad were when you were at school.

Then there's Ron; the youngest brother. He married Hermione Granger not long after the battle of Hogwarts. She calls him her little Won Won. I don't know why, but it always seems to make him blush. They have two children; Rose and Hugo.

Percy married Audrey, a girl he met at the ministry. He's definitely my most boring uncle (don't tell him I said that!), but his children, Lucy and Molly are great fun, nothing like their dad.

As you know, Bill married Fleur Delacour, but after the war they had three children of their own, Victoire, Dominique and Louis. Dominique, or Dom as she prefers to be known, is my best friend. We're in the same year at Hogwarts and we're both Beaters for our house Quidditch team. We're the only Weasleys in Ravenclaw so far, but not all of them are old enough for Hogwarts.

That leaves only Charlie. Charlie still lives in Romania with his scaled friends, but he does have a wife, Cedrella. They have a son called Curtis. None of us have ever met him though.

Obviously you know about my dad's family, so we don't really count.

I'm starting to wonder why I wrote this letter, you're not going to get it and I'm not going to show anyone. I guess it's because it's a nice thing to do, and I want you to know what's happening in our lives. Maybe you already know though, maybe you look down on us.

I honestly do wish I had met you Uncle Fred; we would have had a laugh! You and dad could run the shop together, like you were meant to, and you'd make so many people laugh everyday; you'd brighten their lives.

But now, you're brightening the sky.

Goodbye Uncle Fred.

Lots and lots of love from

Roxanne Weasley

_The young girl stepped into the dark garden, calling out to her mother over her shoulder that she wouldn't be long. She was only about fourteen, and the moon lit up her slightly dark skin, and the crystal white envelope she clutched in her small hands._

_At the end of her gigantic garden, there was a stream that ran for about a mile, before splitting into a lake. The girl took a deep breath, and looked at the envelope. It was addressed to Fred. She smiled down at the envelope, but there was a single tear making a trail down her cheek. _

_The girl opened her mouth to say something, but seemed to decide against it and closed it again, looking slightly like a fish. A breeze picked up in the garden, and she knew it was the perfect time. She let the envelope slip out of her grasp, and it was taken by the wind, dancing across the fields that backed onto the stream._

_When the envelope was out of sight, she found herself looking upwards at the heavens. _

_As she did so the brightest star in the sky twinkled._


End file.
